The Grapevine
by TheManThatWritesStories
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is not an average high school student. She doesn't hang out with the popular kids, she doesn't listen to the new music, and she doesn't follow fashion. However, what will happen when she meets a new guy at a party? Will she fall for him? Will her walls hold up? Will their pasts catch up to them and prove too much to handle? T for general theme. (AU)


**Hey guys! The movie version of Catching Fire inspired me to write this. It was just TOO GOOD. Anyways... hope you enjoy. :)**

The boom of bass was faintly audible through the walls of the Odair house as Effie and Katniss closed in on what was said to be 'the biggest party of the year'. Katniss fidgeted nervously with the lace on her shirt as they strode up the steps to the door.

When the reached the large mahogany door, Katniss bit her lip as her stomach churned inside her. Effie sensed the tension in the air and let her hand squeeze Katniss' shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it! You look absolutely beautiful, and it's just a party. You'll have a great time," Effie said with a reassuring smile. Katniss tried to smile back, but she felt and probably looked like she had just eaten some bad shrimp.

"Yeah," Katniss managed weakly, "a great time."

And with that, they entered the house.

Katniss didn't recognize the song, but the bass was literally making her extremities vibrate. She slowly made her way through the crowd, not bothering to talk to anyone. The only reason she was even at this party was Effie's almost obsession with being part of the 'in crowd'.

While Effie was always wearing the fashionable clothes and listening to the newest music, Katniss wore jeans, a t-shirt, and Converse almost every day. Today, however, Katniss was in a flowing lace blouse, figure-hugging black jeans, and combat boots. She was even wearing feathery earrings, and jewelry was _not _her thing. The only jewelry she'd ever wear consistently was her grandmother's mockingjay pin. It was the only thing Katniss had left of her grandmother.

Katniss must have entered a daze, because a sharp slap on her left arm brought her back to reality.

"Katniss! You all there?" Effie asked, and Katniss quickly nodded, flashing a fake smile and hoping Effie would buy it.

Effie glared at her suspiciously for a moment, but her attention was directed elsewhere as an all-too-muscular guy walked by and flashed Effie a cocky grin. Effie giggled and winked at Katniss before following the guy to the dance floor.

Katniss rolled her eyes and began searching for the kitchen. She could barely slip through the throng of people, and no one seemed to offer her any help either. She unintentionally touched more butts than she was comfortable with, as well as taking a few elbows to the ribs and stomach.

When Katniss finally reached the kitchen, she was relieved to see that many of the party-goers weren't concerned with the kitchen since the keg was in what Katniss had deemed the 'bass room'.

Katniss strode to the refrigerator and opened it. As her eyes scanned the large shelves, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Help you find anything?" the voice said, causing Katniss to jump and hit her head on the highest shelf. She whirled around to see who had spoken.

It was a guy about her age. He had cerulean-colored eyes with flecks of gold dotted within them, a _very _strong jawline, tousled dirty blonde hair, and his look was complete with a confident, yet handsome smile.

'_This man is gorgeous,_' thought Katniss. He looked her up and down (very obviously) and extended his hand in greeting. She took his hand and shook it, warmth spreading from his hand throughout her body.

"Finnick Odair. Pleasure's all mine," he said happily, and Katniss smiled, a genuine smile, and nodded.

"Katniss Everdeen," she replied, and their hands unlinked. "Are you one of the Odairs that are hosting this party?" she questioned, and his smile grew wider. Katniss thought of shielding her eyes from his blindingly white teeth, but she thought that might come off as weird.

"Not one of them. I'm _the _Odair that's throwing this party. My parents are in south Africa doing some marine biology research on sharks. Are you here by yourself?" he asked, his eyes keeping contact with hers. She shook her head and gestured to the bass room.

"No, I came with a friend, but she left me to dance with some guy, and I probably won't ever see her again," Katniss responded nonchalantly, and Finnick chuckled slightly before reaching into his pocket.

Katniss watched suspiciously as he pulled out a small white cube. He saw her looking, and he held it out in his palm.

"Want one? I've got plenty!" he said as he pulled out another mysterious cube and popped it into his mouth. She stuttered slightly, not knowing whether it was a drug or not. He saw her obvious confusion, and he laughed.

"Oh, it's a sugar cube! What'd you think it was?" he asked in a suggestive tone, and Katniss blushed. Finnick saw this and took advantage of it. "Don't flatter yourself, honey. I'm off the market."

He winked at Katniss, and, as if on cue, a beautiful brunette approached the two of them.

"Hey Finn!" the girl said perkily, and Finnick planted a kiss on her cheek as he roped his arm around her waist.

"Hey! Glad you could make it, babe. Annie, this is Katniss! She thought I was trying to drop some roofies on her," he said with a mock evil laugh, and Annie laughed along with him.

"Don't mind him!" she said, "The sugar cubes freaked me out at first, too. Once you get to know him, he's not _too _bad."

Finnick put his free hand over his heart and gasped.

"Geez, babe! You know I can't take many more of those insults!" he said with a smile as they both laughed again.

'_Happy couple,_' Katniss thought, and Finnick's eyes suddenly widened at Katniss.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed, and Katniss studied his expression warily.

"I'm afraid to ask..." Katniss said slowly, and Finnick grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him.

"Come with me! I have someone to introduce you to!" Finnick shouted, and Katniss tried to keep up with him as he dodged and weaved through the still growing crowd of people, Annie following closely behind them.

Finnick stopped at a large set of double doors, and he knocked three times and yelled 'Beetlejuice!' through the door.

The doors parted slightly, and he dragged Katniss through, Annie slipping in after them and shutting the door behind them.

What met Katniss' gaze was not what she had expected. It was not a bunch of teenagers drinking their asses off and yelling YOLO. No, it was an older man and two teenagers that were Katniss' age, one boy and one girl.

They looked up happily at Finnick and the two girls.

"Hey, Finnick," the boy said calmly, and when Katniss finally took in his profile, her breath caught in her throat. "Who's your friend?"

He had blonde hair that was short on the sides but lengthy on top, and it was fixed nicely. His eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown, and his skin was absolutely flawless. He wore a plaid button-up shirt, Levis, and black Vans. Finnick said something to the boy, but Katniss didn't hear it. She was too busy taking in the boy's essence. Everything about him oozed daring, yet careful. Caring, yet strong. Smart, yet sophisticated.

When the mystery guy spoke again, his voice woke Katniss from her trance.

"Well, Katniss, nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! New chapters soon. :) Review! **


End file.
